Scandal
by renrenren3
Summary: Apollo and Klavier are dating. Klavier likes teasing Apollo in public.


"Herr Forehead!"

Apollo almost sighed with relief when he heard Klavier's annoyingly cheerful call, and somehow managed to navigate through the press of bodies crowding the hotel lobby. It looked as if disbanding the Gavinners had somehow earned Klavier even more fans.

"Hi Klavier," Apollo sighed. The prosecutor either didn't catch the weariness in his words or didn't care, because he flung one arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and half-hugged him.

"Finally, I was starting to think you'd never get here," Klavier grinned. From his tone, it seemed as if the concert had gone smoothly. Seeing him now, Apollo would have never guessed that this was the same person who'd moped for a whole week about the acoustics being bad and about having to play without his usual band members.

The young attorney tried to smile back, though it was probably more of a grimace, and disentangled himself from Klavier's embrace. "I had some work to finish, and the traffic around here was pretty bad," he muttered.

"Pity you missed the concert, it was my best yet. I need to tell you everything about it," Klavier added, snapping his fingers genially. Before Apollo could reply, Klavier grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevator.

"W-wait a second," Apollo complained, but Klavier wasn't paying him any attention as he was busy placating his fans.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, I really need a break," he told to a teenage fan who was holding up her camera hopefully. "I'll be back later to sign autographs, how is that? Thank you for your support! You're the best!"

Somehow they managed to make their escape on the lobby, and once inside the elevator Klavier pressed the Top Floor button and Apollo collapsed against the wall with a sigh.

"What's the matter, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked.

"You know, I wish you'd stop doing that," Apollo replied, passing one hand over his face.

Klavier laughed lightly. "And what would _that_ be?" he asked.

"That. Um..."

Apollo's ears went red. Even with his growing experience as an attorney, he still had problems putting thoughts into words around Klavier, even though the other man evidently didn't.

He shuffled his feet nervously. "Like, hugging me in public," he said, and he felt as if his face would explode from the embarrassment when Klavier started laughing.

"Your blushing face is so cute, Schatzi," he said, taking a step towards Apollo and pinning him against the elevator's walls.

"As I said, please don't say things like that in public!" Apollo snapped back. Klavier's face fell, making him feel a pang of guilt. "I mean, in front of all your fans... What if someone had taken a photo, or...?"

"So are you just worried for my career?" Klavier murmured, drawing his arms around Apollo's shoulders. "In that case it will be fine if I hug you where nobody will see us, ja?"

His mouth was on Apollo's before the young attorney could muster some kind of objection. It was not fine, not at all, Apollo told himself, but his attempts to push Klavier away were only half-spirited. Between his latest trial and Klavier's upcoming concert they'd barely spent any time alone in the past few days. He gave in to the kiss, forgetting the rest of the world for a moment. And, even though Apollo would have shaved his head before admitting it, Klavier was a very good kisser.

Apollo gave a small sigh as Klavier broke away from him. He was about to ask why he'd stopped when he realized that the elevator had arrived at the floor. Not only that, it must have been stopped moving almost a minute ago. He blushed as crimson as his suit.

"Don't worry, there are no witnesses," Klavier winked, gesturing at the empty corridor, but Apollo wouldn't be placated so easily. He felt angry at himself for forgetting about their surroundings.

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" he complained, following Klavier to his room. "What if one of your fans had been waiting here? Or some of the hotel staff, or... or..."

Klavier shrugged as he opened the door with a card key. "Would that really matter?" he said over his shoulder. In that same tone he might have said "Herr Judge, I don't think the defence's question is relevant."

"It would matter," Apollo insisted. "A lot!"

He followed Klavier into his room, quickly shutting the door behind them. Klavier seemed increasingly amused.

"Schatzi, if you keep acting like this people will think you're trying to hide something," he commented. He walked over to the balcony, sliding open the glass door and strolling outside. "Look, the front of the hotel is still crowded with fans," he added.

Apollo wasn't going to peek out and risk being spotted by some paparazzi while in Klavier Gavin's hotel room, but he could hear the fangirls screaming from where he stood. He could picture them swooning as Klavier waved at them.

He still felt queasy at the idea that someone as famous as Klavier would want to be with him out of all people.

But, rockstar or not, Klavier had to understand this time. Apollo mentally organized the case in his mind and approached the balcony, careful not to step outside. "Look, Klavier, it's not a good idea... I, er, that is... I don't..." Apollo gulped. "I don't think it's a good thing if I'm seen around with you..."

Klavier turned back to him, leaning against the balcony's rail. He was still smiling and seemed positively amused by the younger man's discomfort. "And why would that be?" he asked.

"Because..."

Apollo wondered why he always had to ask questions he already knew the answer to. He could feel his palms going sweaty already - this was one of _those_ situations, when Klavier had apparently a ready reply for any of his objections. But it was too late to back out now. "Because people might think we're going out," he eventually managed to mumble.

The prosecutor's loud laughter made him blush again. "But we _are_ going out, ja? Among other things," he added with a wink.

"Won't it be a problem if the press got a hold of a scandal like this?" Apollo pointed out, but this only served to increase Klavier's hilarity.

"Scandal?" he asked. "Need I remind you that we're in the 21st Century? In this age and country, a gay rockstar is hardly a scandal..."

Klavier paused, then slowly smirked. "Oh, this gives me an idea," he said.

Apollo gulped noisily. He wasn't sure he would like whatever would come next. And, right on cue, Klavier crossed the distance between them and pinned him to the wall for the second time in so many minutes. His fingers delicately traced the line of Apollo's jaw.

"What are you doing?" the young attorney exclaimed, then clapped one hand on his mouth as he realized their situation. "Klavier, it's full of people below this balcony," he hissed.

"Ja, I know that." His fingers went to Apollo's neck, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and loosening his tie. He pressed a kiss to his lips. "That was the point," he added, his voice so low that Apollo doubted he'd heard correctly.

"Get off," Apollo said. More of a whine than a request, and he wasn't expecting Klavier to comply, not while he was so busy trailing kisses down his collarbone. Klavier's mouth felt hot, incredibly hot on his skin, and Apollo was very tempted to just give in to the sensation building in the pit of his stomach.

Apollo bit the inside of cheek. "Do you want everyone to see us like this?" he asked.

"They won't see," Klavier whispered in a muffled voice, his face still pressed against Apollo's neck. "We're too far up for them to understand what's going on."

He's lying, Apollo thought. And I bet I could prove it. What about laws against indecent behavior in public? Or about common sense, for that matter. Not that Klavier had ever displayed much of that.

Somehow, though, he couldn't voice his objections. Klavier's hand brushed lightly against the fabric of Apollo's pants, and the young attorney suddenly felt very much out of breath.

He was already hard, and he knew it, and Klavier knew it too. And they were about to do it in front of what was probably half of Klavier's fanclub.

The part of Apollo's brain that wasn't busy whimpering against Klavier's shoulder tried to point out that maybe, just maybe, nobody would realize what was going on. Apollo himself was almost completely hidden behind Klavier's back, and the lower half of their bodies were hidden by the balcony's rail. Maybe.

Then Klavier's fingers wrapped around his cock. Apollo's breath hitched and he stopped all further attempts at rational thought.

He tangled his fingers in Klavier's hair and closed his eyes. He could smell sweat and cologne on his skin. Klavier whispered something in his ear - it might have been German or English or both, Apollo was in no condition to reply or even understand.

Klavier's hand was moving rhythmically, too fast, taking Apollo higher and higher. He wasn't going to last much longer.

A soft cry was all the warning Apollo gave before he came, making a mess of his pants. His legs threatened to collapse under him, and he probably would have fallen down in an undignified heap if it wasn't for Klavier's arm around his waist.

Klavier bent to kiss Apollo, a bit sloppily. "Schatzi," he whispered. As much as Apollo disliked the pet name, he loved the way Klavier's voice trembled on the last syllable.

His eyes tried to focus on some point beyond Klavier's shoulders. He dimly remembered something about thousands of fans and the two of them being in the wide open, but right now he couldn't see anything but Klavier. He buried his face against Klavier's shoulder again in a futile attempt to hide from the flashes of a dozen cameras.

"I really hate it when you do that," he mumbled, though his orgasm-induced haze made it difficult to sound as vexed as he meant.

Klavier just smiled and held him closer. "I love you too, Schatzi," he murmured in Apollo's ear, and Apollo smiled despite himself.


End file.
